gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ingot
The Vulcar Ingot is a car available in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. After Niko Bellic collects all thirty cars for Stevie, Stevie agrees to purchase cars from Niko with the Ingot fetching $0. Description Design The Ingot is a station wagon which in general resembles the Volkswagen Passat Mk4, bearing some similarties to the Nissan Stagea WC34 (note the taillights and the side profile). Its engine noise is high-pitched, reminiscent of Volkwagen's trademark VR5 and VR6 engines (most likely a VR6 because it has 6 manifold pipes indicating a 6 cylinder engine), as seen in the fourth-generation VW Jetta; both have less than 200 horsepower. The Ingot is not as performance-oriented as the Stagea, despite sporting racing pedals and a racing steering wheel. Performance The Ingot has a low-powered 6 cylinder engine, coupled to a 4 speed gearbox in an FR drivetrain layout. The Ingot isn't very fast; after finding 4th gear, the car hesitates or cannot up-shift at all when on wide-open throttle. Its engine is not resilient, and may stop working after only a few crashes. The Ingot does, however, have decent handling, and its suspension is not too hard or too soft, making it perfect for regular street driving in Liberty City. It can go 0-60 in 12.3 seconds with a top speed of 150 MPH (250 KM/H). It is worth about $10,000. Variant ).]] A special "VD90R" variant of the car can occasionally be found in GTA IV; it's an Ingot with removed badging and new grill, a small spoiler with a small body kit, and candy red paint. This variant is driven by the Russian Mafia. Is based on the Nissan Stagea 260RS Autech Version. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the two default radio stations in the Ingot are Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned the default radio station is RamJam FM. *The Ingot lacks an exhaust pipe in both Stock and VD90R trims yet a trail of fumes are visible. *The Ingot is one of the only cars which cannot be sold to Stevie after completing all thirty car thefts, even in perfect condition. *Ingot means "block of metal, (typically oblong in shape)", which could be a reference to the car's lack of value and it's very square and linear design. *Driving an Ingot around seems to spawn the Securicar and is seen driving around, this happens a lot faster in West and Central Algonquin. Locations ;GTA IV The Ingot is rarely seen in West Broker, where the Russian presence is strong. But, they can be found too in Bohan. The VD90R variant is usually found in the Hove Beach area, where it is driven by Russian Mafia members. Otherwise, the car is very rare in GTA IV, being much more frequent in GTA Chinatown Wars. Spawns more frequently when driving a Hakumai. ;Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' }} de:Ingot es:Ingot pl:Ingot sv:Ingot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Station Wagons Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vulcar Vehicles